1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workpiece holders for automatic stitching machines and in particular to the provision for mechanisms on the workpiece holders to hold cording for assembly by stitching of a vamp to give a desired decorative pattern effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,993 to Brophy discloses a workpiece holding arrangement for use with automatic sewing machines. The workpiece holding arrangement involves a book pallet having hinged leaves that are used to orient and locate several pieces of work which are to be sewn together. Each leaf of the book pallet contains one or more cavities that orient and accurately register the pieces of work to be sewn with respect to each other. The book pallet is connected to a high resolution positioning system which accurately positions the piece of work relative to the reciprocating sewing needle of the sewing machine.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,766 to Wickers et al, discloses a method and apparatus for registering and clamping the vamp portion of a boot relative to a flat boot shaft. The device provides for accurate registration of the boot vamp and enables the sewing without distorting folds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,910 to Raines discloses a workpiece holding device for automatic sewing which includes a plurality of sharp pointed pins which extend upwardly from a base plate of a workpiece holding arrangement of a book pallet having hinged leaves. The workpiece holder of this patent provides for registration and clamping and does not require elaborate mechanisms to stretch and position the pieces that are to be sewn into accurate registration for automatic sewing.